Suivre
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Merlin le suivait toujours et, pour une fois, Arthur aurait vraiment aimé qu'il s'abstienne. OS. Version française avec accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer :** "****Merlin****" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de ****Revhead **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Suivre**

Merlin le suivait _toujours._

La plupart du temps, il le suivait parce que c'était son travail. Il était censé répondre au moindre désir d'Arthur. Si, durant la journée, Arthur avait besoin de quoique ce soit, ce serait à Merlin de veiller à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

Donc Merlin le suivait, marchant un demi-pas derrière lorsqu'Arthur ne lui parlait pas directement. Ce dernier n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas comme si Merlin était le seul à faire cela ; beaucoup maintenait une certaine distance par signe de respect envers sa position. Mais lorsque Merlin le suivait, Arthur n'était pas certain que ce soit par respect. Si son serviteur avait eu l'intention de lui manifester un quelconque signe de respect, il aurait commencé par la façon dont il s'adressait à son Roi en échangeant les insultes contre des louanges et les protestations sarcastiques contre des acquiescements polis. Comme si ça arriverait un jour. Merlin était la personne la plus irrévérencieuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et, en toute honnêteté, ça lui changeait des lèche-bottes qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement.

Peut-être qu'il restait un pas en retrait pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver sur son chemin. Merlin était notoirement maladroit et trébucherait probablement sur la cape d'Arthur à chaque pas, s'il se trouvait trop près. Mais il était aussi parfaitement capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds donc, au pire, ça pourrait lui servir d'excuse si – non, quand – il tomberait.

Ou alors il respectait le décret selon lesquels les servants devaient être présents, mais invisibles. C'était une idée bien ridicule parce que tout le monde remarquait sa chemise rouge et son foulard bleu – particulièrement mal assortis –, ses grandes oreilles ou son sourire stupide. Sans parler du bavardage incessant qui s'échappait en masse de sa bouche.

Il était aussi possible qu'il cherche à se mettre hors de portée d'Arthur afin d'éviter de se prendre des claques derrière la tête aussi souvent. Pas qu'Arthur le frappait si souvent. Seulement de temps en temps. Une fois comme ça.

Quelque fut sa raison, Arthur acceptait que son servant le suive dans le château et dans les rues de Camelot. Il ne faisait que son travail.

Quand Arthur le lui demandait, Merlin le suivrait aussi en dehors des murs de la ville. Il l'accompagnerait lors des patrouilles et des parties de chasse. Il porterait les provisions, préparerait les repas et remplirait les gourdes d'eau. Tout comme un serviteur était censé faire.

Un serviteur n'était _pas_ censé suivre son maître sur un champ de bataille. Quand une patrouille ou une partie de chasse était interrompue par des bandits ou des soldats ennemis, le cœur d'Arthur se serrait toujours sous la culpabilité d'avoir amené avec lui un homme non armé. Il espérait toujours que Merlin ait l'intelligence de fuir ou de se cacher jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté. Mais Merlin, cet idiot, n'était pas connu pour son intelligence. Arthur le voyait régulièrement charger à l'aveuglette pendant les batailles puis prétendre avoir voulu protéger Arthur. Comme s'il avait besoin de protection. Comme si Merlin pouvait le protéger alors qu'il n'était qu'un servant malchanceux, sans armes et non entraîné.

Un serviteur loyal et stupidement courageux, certes, mais complètement inutile lors d'un combat. La plupart du temps. Merlin le surprenait parfois. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne devrait pas suivre Arthur dans ce contexte. Il pouvait se faire tuer. Et mourir pour son Prince ne faisait pas partie de son travail.

Ensuite, il y avait évidemment les fois où Arthur avait _explicitement_ demandé à Merlin de ne pas le suivre. Il avait même employé l'usage de menaces un certain nombre de fois et il était régulièrement tenté d'utiliser la force si cela pouvait convaincre Merlin de lui obéir.

Mais Merlin le suivrait quand même. Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

C'était irritant et très frustrant. Arthur voulait lui crier dessus ; il le faisait régulièrement, d'ailleurs. Il voulait lui faire rentrer la notion de bon sens dans le crâne et lui jetait parfois des gobelets dessus, si ça pouvait l'aider. Arthur voulait le repousser et se le mettre à dos afin que Merlin. Arrête. De. Le. Suivre.

Mais Merlin ne le ferait jamais.

Ce garçon était tellement loyal que ça devrait être illégal.

Pendant longtemps, Arthur avait essayé de combattre cette loyauté, en vain.

Jusqu'au jour où il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la compagnie de Merlin qui l'ennuyait tant. C'était le fait que Merlin agisse encore comme un servant suivant loyalement son Prince, alors que leur relation avait dépassé ce stade des années auparavant.

Merlin était son ami.

Et un ami ne devrait pas marcher un pas derrière. Comme s'il n'était pas digne, comme s'il n'était pas un égal, comme s'il ne méritait pas de prendre la place qui lui revenait aux côtés d'Arthur.

Arthur en avait franchement marre et avait bien l'intention de remédier à cette situation.

Le matin suivant cette révélation, alors que Merlin le suivant consciencieusement, Arthur poussa un soupir exaspéré, se retourna et attrapa son servant par le col. Il le traîna plus proche de lui, ignorant le hoquet de surprise et de confusion de celui-ci.

« Je ne veux plus que tu me suives, Merlin » lança-t-il sévèrement.

« Sire ? »

Il avait l'air perdu et blessé par les paroles de son Prince. Merlin n'avait, de toute évidence, pas su lire entre les lignes.

Pour mettre les choses au clair, à la fois pour Merlin et pour tout ceux qui les regardaient, Arthur posa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es mon _ami,_ idiot. Marche à mes côtés. »

* * *

N/T : Toutes les reviews seront traduites à l'auteur. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, n'hésitez pas :)

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **1h40  
**Début-Fin : **10/10/13  
**Relecture :** 45 minutes  
**Nombre de pages : **3  
**Nombre de mots : **1 070  
**Date de publication : **31/10/13  
**Dernière mise à jour : **31/10/13


End file.
